Mistspark
Mistspark is a large and muscular long furred pale blue tortoiseshell and white she-cat with light green eyes History Mistkit was always more energetic than her two sisters. While her sisters were humble and quiet, Mistkit was rebellious and stubborn. Her parents said she’d grow out of this and said it was a simple phase, but that was proven wrong as her personality remained as she grew. She always caused trouble as an apprentice, making pranks and disrespecting higher ranks. Her first mentor even demanded for her to be switched to another cat, which the leader complied. Mistpaw was reassigned to another warrior who understood her rebellious nature. Unfortunately, he was unable to keep her under control. As she grew older and closer to receiving her warrior name, she became a bit more mature. But this mature act came with aggression. She went all out in battles, ruthlessly attacking and even killing enemies. When the time came, she was named Mistspark for her attitude and actions. As a warrior, toms weren’t interested in her because of the way she acted, which didn’t bother her at all. Mistspark had two apprentices overall in her warriorship, the leader hoping it would toughen the clan. At 30 moons, she secretly killed the deputy in hopes of being their replacement. When their body was discovered, Mistspark’s hopes came true and she was made the new deputy. Over time, she was heavily respected out of fear from her clan mates. Her leader fell ill with a severe case of greencough one leafbare, leaving Mistspark with control of the clan until they recovered. In greenleaf, the leader was fully recovered. When out one night, she discovered a group of young twolegs out in a clearing close to camp with a bin full of fire. When they left, they forgot to put out the fire. Mistspark grew dangerously interested, wondering what exactly would happen if she happened to knock it over. She pushed the light bin over, the logs and branches falling out onto the dry grass. The fire quickly spread across the territory, easily reaching camp. There, Mistspark killed off the weakest cats by trapping them in the fire. Finally, she spotted the leader alone. They were perched on a tree branch, surrounded by fire. Mistspark climbed up, ignoring the burning on her legs and tail. She shoved the leader down into the fire, but last second they caught her and dragged her down with them. Personality Mistspark is tough minded and always speaks her mind, even if it causes confrontation. She also respects who are the same. She doesn’t really like working in groups unless it at absolutely necessary. She has a bad temper and tends to get angered easily. She’ll act on instinct and doesn’t really hesitate much. Though, she is capable of being serious, but she doesn’t really see any fun in that. It takes a lot to break her whether it be physically, mentally, or emotionally. Mistspark also has a soft spot for kits and goes against training them unless they’re apprentices. Relationships Trivia * Mistspark smells like strong, almost suffocating, smoke Character Art Kin Category:Place of No Stars Category:Clan Cats Category:PoplarClan Category:Afterlife